Nichkhun
Perfil thumb|250px|Nichkhun *'Nombre:' 닉쿤 / Nichkhun *'Nombre real:' นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล / Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul *'Apodos:' Khun, Khunnie Boy, Khunnie Boo y Khun Ddeng. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Hermano mayor y 2 hermanas menores. Nachjaree Horvejkul *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Sobre Nichkkun Nichkhun es vocalista en el grupo 2PM. Nació en Rancho Cucamonga, California. Pasó su infancia en Tailandia y en California y estudió en el extranjero en Nueva Zelanda. Volvió a los Estados Unidos para la escuela secundaria y fue descubierto por un agente de talentos JYP en Hollywood, California mientras asistía al Festival Coreano de Música en Los Ángeles. Dramas *My Bubble Tea (Viu, 2020) *Arthdal Chronicles (tvN, 2019) *Shall We Fall In Love (QQLive, 2018) *School of Magic (Naver TV, 2017) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Yes Sir My Boss (True4U, 2015) *Looking For Aurora (LETV, 2015) *One and a Half Summer (Dragon TV, 2014) *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case (NTV, 2014) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) cameo *All My Love (MBC, 2010) cameo *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) aparición especial *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Películas *Brother of The Year (2018) *Forever Young (2015) cameo *Chalouis (2014) cameo *Seven Something (2012) *Ouran High School Host Club (2012) *Shining Diploma (2010) Programas de TV *Galileo: Awakened Universe (tvN, 2018) *Youth Trainee (Zhejiang Television, 2015) *We Got Married, Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010) esposa Victoria Song *M COUNTDOWN (Mnet, 2010) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-2017) Ep. 4-5, 40, 50-51, 104, 195, 248, 256, 306 *2PM The Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2008) *Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008) *Stockings (SBS, 2008) *Ambitious, Temporada 2 (SBS, 2008) *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) Discografía 'Japón' Mini Álbum 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' Vídeos Musicales *Jun. K - Your Wedding (2017) *Jun. K - Young Forever (2016) *Wilber Pan - Touch (2011) *ETC BAND - PUSH (2011) *8Eight - The End Is Coming Anuncios *'2010:' Minute Maid with Pulpy *'2009:' L'UOMO *'2009:' Hanami *EXR *Elite *Cornetto *Splash *Ice Shock *Deochimil Festivales Participativos *KCON Thailand 2019 (29 y 29.09.2019) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' 2PM **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín *'Educación: '''Los Osos High School (USA) *'Aficiones: Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. *'Especialidades: '''Piano. acrobático. *'Familia: Hermanas menores Yanin (super modelo) y Sherleen ( actriz) / Hermano mayor Nichan Horvejkul. *La madrugada del 23 Julio del 2012 Nichkhun estuvo envuelto en un accidente automovilístico chocando contra una motocicleta por manejar bajo los efectos del alcohol (0.056% nivel de alcohol en la sangre) por lo que su licencia fue suspendida. Según informó la agencia JYP Entertainment, el cantante regresaba a su casa luego de una cenar con sus compañeros y empleados JYP donde bebió cerca de dos vasos de cerveza. *Nichkhun es la mitad de la mitad tailandés chino. La abuela de Nichkhun es de Hainan, China, mientras que su abuelo es tailandés. Nichkhun declaró a sí mismo en un programa de variedades chino Happy Camp que su padre es un tailandés de decente china mientras que su madre es china. Nichkhun también reveló en twitter que tiene antepasados de Guangzhou, China. *En abril de 2014, Nichkhun y Tiffany Young de Girls' Generation confirmaron estar en una relación desde diciembre de 2013. El 29 de mayo de 2015, confirmaron haber terminado dicha relación. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Nichkhun1.jpg Nichkhun2.jpg Nichkhun3.jpg Nichkhun4.jpg Nichkhun5.jpg Nichkhun6.jpg Nichkhun7.jpg Nichkhun8.jpg Videografía 'Japón' NICHKHUN (From 2PM) "Lucky Charm" M V| Lucky Charm NICHKHUN (From 2PM) 『Umbrella』MUSIC VIDEO| Umbrella NICHKHUN (From 2PM) 「Story of... (Japanese ver.)」 Music Video| Story of... NICHKHUN (From 2PM) 『Stay In』 Music Video| Stay In 'Corea' 2PM NICHKHUN (닉쿤) "Lucky Charm" M V| Lucky Charm Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:TLCantante Categoría:TLActor Categoría:TLModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JSolista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:JSolista2018